The Spirit of the Book of Shadows
by painted heart
Summary: A witch out of her time with unspeakable magic, cursed into the book of shadows many years ago. But has softened a great deal since she started. A known friend of the family of the Halliwell's. She will be the greatest ally that the family could ask for in the years to come for the three sisters. Am bad at summaries hope you like
1. Chapter 1

The Spirit of the Book of Shadows

Fraya POV

Come on! Come and find the book already! Penny died months ago her spell must have broken by now! Don't get me wrong Penny was a lovely witch, independent, strong, powerful a great friend – Ok yes I do miss her, I'm surprised that the ink in this book is still dry the amount of crying I did when I felt her pass away!

But she didn't release me.

I can sense the lights in the manor are still not working, but until Phoebe comes back to the manor nothing will happen.

It's also very irritating to know that they have put a missing persons out for me, since Penny died I have apparently gone missing to the sisters, but the real reason is because when Penny died I got sucked into the book practically automatically and without warning.

Each witch or witches who use the book can grant me temporary access to come out of the book, but not until they have received their powers and actually read from the book.

Oh wait I can sense someone else entering the manor, Prue is in and now I sense Piper has just entered the manor. I feel so sorry her her, she is having her test tomorrow to see whether or not she get the job at quake tomorrow, I had promised I would help her with this but…I'm sort of stuck in a book.

And the main problem with all this is that they don't know about magic! Seriously Penny why couldn't you have told them the truth!

"Don't you start that again Freya" Oooh struck a nerve, I internally smirk at hearing Penny knowing she is in the attic in her ghostly form,

"You must learn patience dear, we don't know whether or not they will come to their powers. I didn't even want them to have their powers but…we shall see what happens" she says, I groan at this, its easy for her to say, if the girls don't receive their powers then I don't get out. Which means that I will either have to wait until their children come to their powers or…I never get out unless some descendant comes across it or another witch from a different family, but I have always been a part of this family since the curse.

"Sweetheart I know you are upset and I had every intention of releasing you, I didn't know that my death would come so soon, if I had had some kind of warning then I would have done and you know that" she says, I calm slightly from this, I trusted her with that I knew she would, and she is right none of us could have predicted her time was ending so soon. I didn't blame her to begin with, it was mostly the shock that got me so angry.

"I sense Phoebe is near" she says, I perk up at this, I didn't know she was coming to the manor, maybe there is hope. I haven't seen Phoebe in years I wonder what she looks like now, perhaps she has become more mature and responsible now. Though I always admired her independence and her love for life, but she could be rather irresponsible at times.

There may be hope yet for my freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Freya POV

Phoebe is home! Yes about time, now I just need one of them to come up to the attic and find the book and read!

Ok it's a long shot but I am going to try and psychically link with the spirit board, I remember Prue finding it a while ago and she said she wanted try and date it so with some luck it will still be in the parlour.

Using what I can with my magic I link myself to the spirit board hoping at some point that one of the girls comes along then I can move the pointer when they touch it.

As luck would have it, both Phoebe and Piper are sat in front of the spirit board, laughing, sorry girls funs over!

When Piper stands up I still feel Phoebe holding the pointer so with some effort I move the pointer, not surprisingly scaring her slightly, but as soon as she lets go I cant move the pointer as easy. After hearing her talking to the other two she touches the pointer again which gives me chance to move the pointer. But she lets go again, alright that's it, this requires more power but with some luck it will be worth it. Using all the power I have while still in this blasted book I move the pointer myself without Phoebe touching it, sensing her fear as well as Piper and Prue. But I keep to the task at hand I only have one chance at this so I need to make sure I do this right…and just another letter yes!

Successfully spelling 'ATTIC.' Now with some luck one of them will take the hint and come up here.

And the wait begins; I wonder who will be the one to come up. Piper I don't think will unless someone else does, Prue will more than likely have dismissed the spirit board as a prank from Phoebe as she was known as the prankster when she was younger. So that just leaves me with one sister.

No sooner had I thought this I hear the doorknob to the attic being turned, but because Penny locked the door she can't get in.

Well that will not do now will it.

Mustering up as much power as I can I manage to unlock the door, resulting with the door also opening from what I can hear from the doors whining from needing a good oiling.

I hear her footsteps, the poor thing will more than likely be scared out of her mind but I know my Phoebe and she is brave. Her footsteps go almost all over the place looking around, I swear what have these girls been like since I left. Six months has been far too long.

Ok one last bit of help, I need to shine Phoebe in the right direction. And that is exactly what I do for her, shining a ray of sunshine, whilst at night I may add, onto the chest where the book is.

Its not five minutes when I sense the chest being opened and finally Phoebe finds the book, hands grab either side of the book and lifted from the chest we have been stuck in for the past six months.

"The book of Shadows" I hear her say, yes! She is opening it thank you Phoebe!

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought...In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power... Bring your powers to we sisters three! We want the power give us the Power" she says, yes! It's about time!

….

Wait why am I still in the book?

I try to come out as I would do normally, but I cant the barrier is still there. No!

"What are you doing" says Prue, I roll my eyes in frustration, I am now even more annoyed why the hell didn't it work?

"Uh…reading an incantation. It was in this book of shadows I found it in the trunk" says Phoebe, she calls it a trunk I call it a chest, you can tell I am from another time.

"Let me see that" says Prue, feeling the book being passed over to her,

"How did you get in here?" asks Piper,

"The door opened" says Phoebe, nope that was all me!

"Wait a minute, incantation? What kind of incantation?" asks Piper, and here comes her fear and paranoia,

"Well, it said something about there being three essentials of magic. Feeling timing and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - was the most powerful time" says Phoebe, I can hear the hope in her voice,

"This? Do what this?" asks Piper,

"Receive our powers" answers Phoebe,

"Our powers? Wait our powers? You included me in this?" asks Piper, and now I sense accusation, yep I knew this wouldn't go down well with her,

"She included all of us. "Bring your powers to we sisters three" it's a book of witchcraft," says Prue, slapping the book closed, Ouch!

"Let me see that" says Piper, and again I am being handed over to someone else, feels like pass the parcel here.

"Alright Phoebe listen, we'll put the book back and talk about this later, come back downstairs I need your help with the mains switch, unless you want to be in the dark all night" says Prue, hearing her leave the attic, and now feeling the book being put away back in the chest, and hearing them all walking out of the attic.

Damn it!

"Alright dear calm down, they need to accept their powers and unite together and the power of thre…" if I was in my body right now, my eyes would be the size of sockets!

The girls are THE girls, the ones who are destined to have the power of three? Penny how dare you keep that a secret from me!

"Freya I knew that it would only make you want to get them more accustomed to their powers at a younger age, which I too wanted as you'll remember, but we honoured Paddies wishes in keeping them in the dark." Says Patti, I roll my eyes mentally, and those girls are in a great deal of danger now! All forms of evil will now have them on their radars and will be on their doorstep in a matter of hours practically!

Penny we have to do something!

"We cannot do anything Freya, they have to learn on their own and accept it, and then they must come together as the power of three and then they will be the most powerful force of all time. And then you will be able to leave the book" she says, I mentally sigh, the poor girls, I knew they would be witches from when they were children but I never imagined them to be the legendary charmed ones.

Well with some luck they will come around, they will need my help and I will do all I can to help them no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Freya POV

Maybe it didn't work, maybe they didn't receive any powers. Maybe I am going to rot in this book for the rest of eternity.

Nah! Not going to happen, an idiot would have sensed the changes after Phoebe spoke the incantation, I just wish they would get together and talk about it already, from what I can tell they never did, Prue went to work early this morning and Piper is on her way outside which is where Phoebe will more than likely be as she spent most of the night reading the book, at least someone was interested.

Well if I had fingers I would be crossing them, for wishing Piper luck with her interview today. All three are out, I'm guessing they must have met up or are all out with someone as its late. Oh I spoke too soon, I sense Phoebe and Prue enter, I didn't expect those two together if I'm honest.

Though I can also sense someone else here too. Oh great the familiar is here, great well at least they have one being protecting them while their other one can't!

But then I sense Piper come in, hold on I can just about hear raised voices, is she alright? Damn I hate being stuck in this damn book!

Hang on, someone is coming upstairs, yay I get to come out and play, Phoebe I do believe, feeling her picking us up.

What is going on? Why is she looking so scared? We're going downstairs,

"I found our answer. It's our only hope. Come on." She says going back upstairs with the other two following.

Why are they looking at the spell 'To lose a love forever?"

"Now we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle." Says Phoebe,

"Where are the roses that Jeremy gave you?" Prue asks, wait Jeremy is behind this? Great now it makes sense,

"Right here" she says, well its not exactly how I had pictured their fist incantation together but oh well,

"Okay. Then all we need is the poppet," says Phoebe,

"Okay. I'm ready. "Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, leave me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." Says Phoebe,

"The spell is complete," says Prue, very good girls, I watched and saw them not do anything wrong,

"Okay. Let's hope it works." Says Phoebe, seeing Piper put the poppet in the cauldron, they begin to gather the things and put them away. The three of them I imagine are hoping that the spell worked, I hope so too, I want Piper safe,

"Do you think it worked?" asks Prue, the lot of us going downstairs,

"Let's hope so," says Phoebe,

"I still can't believe it was Jeremy," says Piper, but suddenly I feel Phoebe stop mid-step on the floor,

"What is it?" asks Prue, yeah I want to know too,

"What's wrong?" asks Piper,

"The incantation. It didn't work," says Phoebe,

"What?" asks Piper,

"How do you know?" asks Piper, good grief I swear if I cant get out of this book soon I am going to go insane I need to help them!

"Because I just saw Jeremy. He…" but she's interrupted when I near the doors open, and as soon as he steps into the manor I can sense his evil, demon!

"Hello, ladies" he says, I never liked this dick,

"Piper, Phoebe. Get out of here now!" shouts Prue, hearing and sensing her using her magic

"Cool parlour trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue, huh? You didn't even cry at your Mommy's funeral" he says, the bastard how dare he say that!

"And I won't be crying at yours" she says, but don't hear anything else, as we are upstairs now in the attic, from what I can hear they are putting things up against the door,

"Phoebe, I'm sorry" says Prue,

"For what?" asks Phoebe,

"For not trusting you" says Prue, please girls please say the spell and I can help!

"What do we do?" they ask,

"We're trapped" says Piper,

"Come on, let's face him together. Remember the spirit board?" says Phoebe, yes! The spell! Say the spell!

"The inscription on the back" says Piper

"The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three…" says Piper and Phoebe, yes, I feel it working! But I need Prue to say it too.

"We cannot do this without you. Say it. You have got to trust me" says Phoebe, who I am hoping is telling this to Prue

"The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free" they say, as soon as they say this I feel warmth envelope me, and I am burst out of the book, thankfully I land on my feet, I look around seeing the three girls being surrounded by a whirlwind, their eyes look at me confused, then I look back at the demon,

"How dare you touch them" I say, using the magic that binds me to Halliwells I throw the magic at the demon, surrounding him like a giant snake constricting its pray, myself beginning to clench my hand into a fist slowly so that he can feel the pain, every time my fist becomes smaller my power on him tightens,

"No! I am not the only one! I'm one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are all around you! You won't be the last! You will never be safe! And you will never be…free!" he screams, my hand now in a fist, and when that happened he exploded in flames.

"It is so good to be back," I say, taking a breath of fresh air, and now looking at the girls behind me, seeing them looking at me confused, damn and a bit scared not that I can blame them, they just saw their aunt come out of a book,

"Hey girls" I say, hoping to keep them calm,

"Hey girls, that's what you've got to say to us when we see you come out of the book! What the hell were you doing in there? Were you in there the whole time! We were worried sick about you!" says Prue, looking at me with anger,

"Prue I-"

"We put out missing posters everywhere! We talked to the police! We had no clue where you were" says Piper,

"Hey! Let me talk" I say, forcing them to be quiet,

"I was trapped in the book, I couldn't get out, not until the three of you accepted who you were, who the three of you are" I say, watching their reactions,

"Why were you trapped in a book? – How were you trapped in a book in the first place! If I hadn't just seen you come out I would say its impossible!" says Prue, I roll my eyes at this, this is going to take a while,

"Alright, the three of you need to be sat down when I tell you this, so lets talk in the living room" I say, turning and making my way downstairs, hearing them not follow me for some time, its only when I'm sat down when I hear them start to come downstairs. I wait until they are all sat down for me to start talking,

"I need to tell you the whole story so you can understand everything, but I need you all to keep an open mind, not to panic and to let me finish ok?" I say, I say, looking to them for an answer, then seeing the three of them nodding in agreement.

Good because this story won't be short.


End file.
